twilightborading school
by charli24
Summary: When Bella goes of the rails after going to live with Charlie he sends her to twilight borading school were she meats the gang. Not all fluff and don't want to give to much away: AH/OOC
1. Intro

**Right just an intro to the story hope you like it:P**

**

* * *

**

**Intro**

As my car, driven by Charlie, my Dad, approached the school I wearily looked out of the window taking in the view of my new school grounds. Twilight boarding school for teens. This is where I will be going for the next year. The scenery was beautiful as it looked over onto the crystal clear beaches of Florida. As the car slowly drove down the lane leading to my new life I was recapping my past which bought me here at this very moment.

_Flashback_

_I twisted the key in the door of my dad's house in Forks Washington. I'd been there almost a year after my mom, Renee and my step-Dad Phil died in a car crash. I was late home yet again after being out all night with Jacob, my best friend we had been cliff diving in La Push where he lives. I was trying to be as quiet as possible not to wake Charlie as I was on my final warning already, he was threatening me with sending me to boarding school as he was having a problem controlling me. You see when my Mom was alive I used to act like a perfect angel but since that terrible night I have been going off the rails, I can't help it, it's like something is calling me to break the rules._

_Anyway, all the lights were of in the house which was telling me that Charlie would have already gone to bed so I was doing a happy dance in my head as well as feeling confident in my success not to wake Charlie. By this time I had entered the hall and gone into the living room just about to go up the stairs to bed. That's when the lamp switched on reviling a very annoyed Charlie sitting waiting for me to return. My happy feeling which I had just been feeling had plummeted into anger as I saw him._

"_What time do you call this!?"_

"_1 but you my call it something different" I answered back with as much venom as I could. _

"_Right that's it! I don't know what to do with you anymore, I'm sending you to boarding school and that's finial pack your bags because next week you will be going to twilight academy!"_

"_You can't do this to me! I'm your daughter!-"_

"_- NO! My daughter was kind and caring, she always did what she was told she'd sit and read books and Help out when needed. NOT, go out every night and come back at stupid o'clock and think she would get away with it! And don't even get me started on Jake, he's my best friend's son, used to be so care free and gentle now look at him he is as bad as you!" _

_With that I'd stormed up to my room. How dare he? I was so mad I thought about sneaking out again but decided against it trying not to get myself in anymore trouble._

_I knew I would never be able to change his mind about boarding school so I kept my distance from him for the next week and only talking to him when asked direct questions._

_End flash back_

So here I am now outside my new school, considering it was meant to be a punishment I thought I'd got it of easy. The school was modern and huge. I wonder how many students go here. All I really new is that there was school from 9 till 3 every weekday as we had the weekend to do what we liked. The school consisted of what would be high school and college and there were really big dorms. Even though Charlie lives in a small house in a small town I along with a few others know that everything he has inherited from when his parents past on has made him filthy rich but he has never wanted that lifestyle and always kept it to himself. This school just shows me exactly how rich he is. Ooo... and I forgot to mention. There isn't just the dorms and classrooms, it has its own private beach, tennis courts, swimming pools and much more. I think I'm going to secretly love it here. But I'm not going to tell Charlie that.

* * *

**Review with ideas!! **

**Twilightbabe-x**


	2. New School

**Second chapter hope you like it**

**I dont own twilight:(****New School**

* * *

As I stepped out of the car I was greeted by a fairly young man, maybe mid 30's, he introduced himself as the principle of the school.

"So I hope you get settled in OK. Just go over to the building over there and you will be issued your room key and schedule. Hope you have a good year at the twilight institute." With that he turned on his fancy shoes and walked away going to great other students who have just arrived for the year.

"Right if you need anything I'm just a phone call away." Charlie told me trying to break the awkward silence.

"Yeh yeh" I answered in return still partly annoyed but mostly in awe of my new school. I was really surprised he didn't send me to military school or something. A taxi pulled up and my dad started to walk away from me telling me he will miss me and take care. I just stared at the key he had just handed me. _OMG!!! He has just handed me the keys to his __**Lotus Elise**_ (AN: Picture on profile) I was jumping for joy, as I finally got my voice back after the shock and screamed after the taxi which just was driving away-

"THANKS!!! LOVE YA!"

I opened the boot up of my da- no, MY lotus and retrieved my bags. It was metallic blue, yet, when it caught the light turned purple, it was my dream car, and now my dream is a reality! I only had a couple of bags so I took them and started wheeling them towards the building the principle had pointed to.

Inside there were around 5 booths for each year group, I walked over to the senior line with the least amount of people. It took awhile but soon I was at the front and saw a woman who must have been around 50, smile sweetly at me-

"What's your name darling?"

"Isabella Swan" I answered smiling back at her, I'm not sure why but she made me feel comfortable.

She started rummaging through boxes behind he and came back giving it to me. I could see my name printed on it.

"Thank you?" I said, yet, it came out as more of a question.

"School books dear" She said politely, I was shocked that I didn't just get them in class. And here's your schedule giving me a package. Your room key is also inside."

"Thanks so much err? Where abouts are the dooms."

"Through the back door and to the right. Hers a map to help."

I quickly thanked her and walked in the direction she had pointed and found myself outside a really tall building at least 10 stories high with a sign over the entrance interacting it was the girls dorm. I made my way through the doors and stepped into what looks like a hotel lobby with a reception desk and everything. Also to the left there was a restaurant cafeteria type room where we could all go to get breakfast. (AN: Pic on profile) I looked around in awe that's when I spotted a chair where I dragged my luggage going to sit down to find out which dorm room I had been put in. 1010. That's my room! 1010! That's on top floor. I groaned to myself getting a few unwanted stares and made my way towards the lift which would take me there, thank god!

Finally, I screamed in my head as I was outside 1010. I dropped my few bags and grabbed my key out of my pocket and put it in the door. I turned it slowly scared of what I might find. I opened the door and dropped everything I was holding. Inside looked more like a modern apartment instead of a dorm room. The floor was laminate and the walls were white. It had a black leather, L shaped sofa with black and read cushions. With a glass coffee table which had an arrangement of ornaments on it along with a red rug on the floor AND a plasma screen TV!

Just past the sitting area there was a modern looking kitchen which looked like it had never been used before it had black work surfaces and stainless steel appliance, I knew I was going to love it here! (AN: Pic on Profile)

The next room I entered down the hall was the bathroom, it was big spacious with light blue walls and black tiles. (AN: Pic on Profile) I saw 4 more doors down the hall. I opened one noticing it was a closet full of top of the range cleaning supplies I closed it again. The other 3 must be bedrooms I thought to myself as I opened the next door. It was a big room with white walls and red bedding, yet I noticed luggage on the bed so I closed the door going onto the next room. (AN: Pic on Profile) Just like the last room this one also had luggage in so I closed the door, yet, not after noticing the white walls and black bedding, but it didn't look Goth or anything but it did look very expensive. So I guessed the last room had to be mine I picked up my luggage and haled it down the hall towards the last door. I opened it up and pushed all my things in. The room was again big and had white and a purple walls it had a king sized bed with again a purple bed throw and cushions. All the draws and cupboards were like mirrors and the light was a circle filled with jewels. I loved it. It was like it was made for me. In this room like the others but I didn't pick up on it there was a door I walked over trying to think what could be better than this, then I found out. I wasn't one for shopping that much but still I loved this. My very own walk in wardrobe! It was a bit smaller than my room but still big. (AN: Again pics on profile! Bella's room has same stuff as mine :D)

"So you like it then" I heard a musical voice say from behind me.

I spun around ready to face my new roommates.

* * *

**All pictures are up on profile:)**

**Review!**

**Twilightbabe-x**


	3. Friends

**OK so 3rd chp hope you like:)**

**

* * *

****Friends**

_Previously- I spun round ready to face my new roommates._

"Yeh it's really great" I replied warmly. Behind me there was a small girl who was around 5 ft tall. She was beautiful. She had black short spiky hair with a fringe just above her eyes pushed to one side. She had pixie like features making her look younger and more delicate like a doll. On second glance she had on really nice cloths which just screamed designer. She wore a hot pink tank top and light wash skinny jeans along with brown heals and a small bag and accessories (AN: Pics on profile) She didn't wear to much makeup to distract you from her natural beauty but enough to emphasize her features.

"I'm Alice Cullen and we're going to be best friends! What's your name?" Alice asked nearly jumping up and down with excitement, smiling happily.

"I'm Isabella Swan but you can call me Bella." I answered her. I loved her already and her hyperness is contagious.

"I'm your new roommate along with Rosalie who is just in her room getting her things together. My room is the one next door and Rosalie's is just down the corridor. So do you like the dorm?"

"_Are you crazy? Like it I __**LOVE **__it!!"_

"OMG, thank god Rose and I designed it and got people in over summer to do it up, I'm so glad you like your room!" She squealed "COME ON!! Let's go meat Rose."

After that she ran out of the room with me hot on pursuit, how can something so small be so energetic? I made my way to Rose's room before knocking on the door and opening it slowly. Inside was a girl who looked fit to be a super model. She had a perfect figure which any girl would die for, long blond hair, natural not died, with a fringe like Alice's. Also like Alice her clothes were expensive; she was wearing a white sweater dress with animal print stilettos. She was the type if girl that made my usual normal long wavy brown hair and brown eyes ugly. (AN: All links on profile)

"Heya, you must be Bella, I'm Rosalie. Don't worry I'm way more normal" She said winking at me before giving a Hollywood worthy smile towards Alice who was pulling the perfect pout.

"Hey, and I'm really happy to meet you, you have great taste" I smiled back warmly

"Oooo.... Let's give her the tour. We can meet up with the guys later for lunch or something?" Alice suggested.

"Yeh that's great I would really appreciate it, but you don't have to I don't mind using the map"

"It's no problem really, what are friends for" Rosalie smiled at me.

"Ok then let me just go get changed and I'll meet you in the living room in let's say in around 10 minutes?"

"Yeh ok, but if I don't agree I'll make you change." Alice pointed out. I would have laughed if she didn't look as serious.

I ran to my room and pulled out my clothes throughing them onto the floor in order to find what I was looking for. I pulled on my black skinny jeans with a white tank top and grey waist coat. I also quickly ran to the bathroom and put on a bit of eyeliner wanting to make a good first impression. (AN: pic on profile)

Once I came out it was time to meet so I quickly ran grabbing my keys and hand bag and we went making our way out of the dorms.

* * *

**Hope that was ok:P**

**All pics on profile**

**Review!**

**Twilightbabe x**


	4. The Boys

**4th chapter hope you like it:)**

**Don't own Twilight or any charaters:(**

* * *

**The Boys**

As Alice and Rosalie showed me around I found out lots about them. I found out that Alice has a boyfriend called Jasper; he is also Rosalie's twin brother. Alice also herself has a 'twin', yet, she didn't tell me much about them other than they don't look anything alike due to the fact they are adopted. Alice moved to the boarding school last year from LA and she's a big shopaholic (unfortunately). Rosalie on the other hand still likes shopping but prefers to work on cars; if Alice didn't reassure me I would have never believed it. She has a boyfriend named Emmett, apparently he is really muscular and scary, but when you get to know him he's like a big teddy bear. She like Alice moved here a year ago from California.

We slowly made our way round just chatting about pointless things when Alice suddenly went-

"BELLA!! Ok this is the best thing on the campus! Better than the pools, tennis courts and well everything" She was jumping down with excitement as she talked, well, screamed.

"Ok Alice what is it?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"A MALL!!... EEEEP"

"O dear god!"

We rounded the corner and she was right there in front of me was one of the biggest malls I had ever seen. AND. It is on school campus! How great is this school! I was secretly thanking Charlie for getting big sums of money transferred into my account every month.

"Ok now Ali has had her little scream fest, we conclude our tour. So you up for going to tea with the guys?" Rosalie smirked.

"Sure, I'd love to meet them"

"Great! Come one"

We entered the mall going straight to the food court, and then to this Italian restaurant. As I stepped inside Alice and Rose were bombarded by these to really tall guys who I was guessing were Jasper and Emmett. The blond one who had gone to Alice pulled away and greeted me.

"Hey, you must be Bella, I'm Jasper." He looked a lot like Rosalie with his blond hair which was barely out of his eyes, and ice cold eyes. He was also very good looking and had a really toned body.

"Nice to meet you Jasper." I was suddenly lifted up of the floor into a bone crushing hug-

"He-lp can't... breath"

"Ooo... sorry my bad" The other guy I guessed was Emmett by his enormous size. He, like Jasper, was also very good looking. He had short black wavy hair and hazel eyes, much like Alice's, and looked like he could be a body builder.

"I'm Emmett, greet to meet you"

"Bella" I answer blushing, the curse of my family, whilst rubbing my arms were he had gripped me.

"Awwwhh... she blushes. I could have fun with this... Ow Rosie, baby, what was that for!?"

"It was for being mean" Emmett looked down and pouted nearly as well as Alice, which was very funny to see, I could barely stop my laughs escaping.

After our introductions we all went and got a table- which wasn't hard as not many students were there already, we had all come a week early before school started- and ordered our food. The waiter came over who looked like he might be in our year, he had blond hair and child like features but overall not that bad looking but you could tell he was a player.

"Hello and I will be your waiter this evening. And of course you all know who I am" He said with a wink in my direction, I thought I might hurl.

"Mike, just talk our orders!" Alice glad at him but Mike was looking at he, but at me.

"Well, well. Who's you hot friend."

"Mike leave her alone she doesn't like you!" Not listening to Alice or Rose Mike carried on.

"How you doin'?" Mike asked me with a wink at the end.

"OMG! You did not just quote Joey of friends!" Mike turned red and turned to the rest of the table. _Well that did it _I told myself grinning from ear to ear.

"Ok so can I take your order?"....

That night I was lying in my bed, extremely comfy bed I might add, thinking of what had happened today. I already had 4 amazing friends, Jasper and Emmett are like the big brothers I never had but always wanted. Alice and Rosalie were already my best friends soon to be sisters, they never left me out and always wanted me to join in even when we were with their boyfriends, I never felt like the 5th wheel.

I know this year is going to be amazing!

* * *

**Remeber to review with ideas and everything!:D**

**Twiligtbabe x**


	5. Alice's Brother

**OK This is Chapter 5.... would have been up earlier but I was on holiday!:)**

**I took all 4 books with me :P****Alice's Brother**

* * *

A couple of days past in the same fashion, us girls hanging around together me getting to know them, and them me, then, we would go out and meet up with the boys. I was having the time of my life and starting to feel more like my normal self again. I might just have to thank Charlie for this.

It was a day before the beginning of school... I was dreading it! Anyway, I got up and changed into my jogging outfit getting ready to do my usual routine. Outside was a usual warm day, I could almost see the tan starting to form on my creamy white skin. I took the lift down to ground floor and started my morning jog.

I was jogging at a normal place, I had always been sporty, and I loved dancing. Thinking back to when my mom forced me into dance lessons made me smile, it turns out I was really good and loved it. I carried on consumed in the memory of my years living with my mom I never realised I wasn't alone until they coughed loudly to gain my attention.

He was gorgeous! Even whilst jogging he looked like he was shooting a commercial. His hair was a perfect bronze which fell in front of his eyes and looked like he had just rolled out of bed. As well as the perfect hair he had teeth worthy for Hollywood and the most dazzling crooked grin. Along with all of that, his eyes- OMG HIS EYES!!- are the most beautiful colour of emerald green, they looked like they were made out of liquid which you could just dive into and his body was like one an artist would use for a masterpiece.

"You know it's not polite to stare" He chuckled. To top it all of his voice was like velvet. Breaking me out of my daze, I answered him.

"I could say the same." As his eyes racked up and down my body, spending a little too much time on my chest, I considered stopping jogging. "Eyes up here matey." He didn't seem too embarrassed by my comment.

"Awwh... but I was enjoying the view" FOR GOD SAKE!! I screamed in my head... why did all the good looking guys have to be jerks or gay!?

"You're a jerk you know that!?"

"Come on now that's a little harsh don't you think... You don't even know me" He said with a wink at the end. "How about we change that though, what's your room number I'll pick you up at 7?" God, who does he think he is? A Greek god, he may look like one but he sure doesn't at like it!

"And what makes you think I want to get to know you?"

"Everyone wants to get to know me" Cocky little ****!

"Not everyone apparently" I could tell that shocked him as he faltered in his jogging. "I'm not going to tell you where I live and I most definitely am not going out with you, your ego can do with getting a bit smaller!"

"What!? Did you just say NO?"

"That is generally what I just said yes" And with I picked up my pace running back to the dorms just before I left I heard him say one more thing-

"Well if you ever change your mind, the names Edward Cullen" Doesn't he ever give up! It's like no one has ever said no to him before. Thinking about it, with his looks no one most probably has. That's when it hit me! Cullen! OMG!

_THAT WAS ALICE'S BROTHER!!

* * *

_

**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!**

**It will work out in the end**

**remember... review and I don't own anyfing**

**twilight babe x**

**P.S. Don't bother writing bad stuff in reviews if you don't agree with storyline so far! **


End file.
